


Prophecy

by futureimperfect



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The woman was tall and elegant, her gown a shimmering gray, which seemed to draw the light in as much as reflect it.  Her lanky form was crowned by an elaborate mass of golden hair pulled up behind her mask which was of the same glittering silver, embellished with small horns which put Cora uneasily in mind of a dragon."</p>
<p>Written for the Femslash Kink Meme at Dreamwidth for the prompt- "Cora/Maleficient- Masks."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prophecy

The pillars that held the roof of the Great Hall soared, draped and wrapped with silks and chains of flowers brought in from the outer kingdoms. Servants in the royal colors passed with silver trays and crystal goblets as torches blazed along the walls, casting enough light to illuminate the room and it’s revelers in a manner that suggested even more beings were present. 

Cora glanced out at the scene from behind her mask. Such parties were the height of popularity, and attendance was required by the nobility, and forbidden to all else. This time, at last, she was near to the former. Her betrothed, Henry, was someplace in the crowd, and had her chest not been hollow, she would have felt the peace of a dream’s fulfillment. In just a few short weeks, she, the simple miller’s daughter, would never have to take orders again. 

Cora cast her eyes over the gathering, half wondering where Henry had wandered off to, though truly not caring in the least. Instead, her eyes were drawn to a figure standing on the other side of the room, half obscured by the shadows. She paused, captivated. The woman was tall and elegant, her gown a shimmering gray, which seemed to draw the light in as much as reflect it. Her lanky form was crowned by an elaborate mass of golden hair pulled up behind her mask which was of the same glittering silver, embellished with small horns which put Cora uneasily in mind of a dragon. 

The figment inclined her head just slightly, and Cora felt a cold thrill go through her. Before she could get her bearings, however, the music shifted, familiar notes of the final dance of the evening echoing from the rafters to the polished stones beneath her. The crowd began to move in time, and she took the offered hand of a gentleman who bowed when he approached. He led her onto the floor amidst the swirling mass of guests, all swathed in color, identities hidden. 

Her feet took up the step, moving quickly then slowly, jumping and twirling, then lifted from the floor and taking up the hand of the next partner in the line as the refrain began over again. The tempo increased, and her vision became a whirl of dancers and colors, the throng keeping pace, shrieks of laughter and ecstasy rang in the air with the impending final moments of the night. 

From the edge of her vision, she saw a flash of the figure in gray. Their eyes met, and Cora felt a jolt, a rush of energy strike the room which she had come to learn only recently had the unmistakable feel of magic. The room froze, revelers, air, and time alike, all paused mid-motion. The music itself held the last note in continual play, echoing through the hall. Cora blinked and stepped away from her most recent dance partner, who was paused mid- leap, eyes following the heights of the room. 

She cast around for the cause, and saw the woman walking-or floating rather- across the room toward her. Cora didn’t move, not even when the figment reached for her- emitting a spark of bright green magic that she felt radiate through her soul. She allowed herself to be pulled in then, amidst the enchanted crowd, to feel cool, smooth hands trace over her skin and a warm mouth find her own. 

What she wanted of her, Cora couldn’t imagine, but there was power in this being, power Cora had little ability to resist. She smelled of magic and fire, and when the sensations overwhelmed her, Cora’s cry was lost in the note of music still reverberating in the night’s air. 

When she could breathe again, she was pulled up and set gently on her feet. With a wave of the other woman’s hand, her clothes were pristine as they had been at the start of the night. Finally able to speak, she managed the only thing that came to mind, 

“Why?”

Behind her mask, the figment smiled, 

“Because of the prophecy.”

“What prophecy?”

The woman in gray just smiled again. An elegant hand ran down Cora’s stomach, settling on the fabric of her dress about her waist. She pressed her fingertips there, and Cora felt a quickening inside of her. 

“The one which tells of...her.” 

Before Cora had the chance to respond, the other woman waved her hand, and a cloud of green smoke enveloped her as she vanished into the air. The next instant, the other occupants of the hall came back to life, taking up the steps as though nothing had happened. They moved about her to the next pulse of the music, leaving Cora standing still in their midst, her mask hiding the shocked expression on her face.


End file.
